Typically, online publishers, such as online media companies and other publishers of articles, stories, and other electronic content, provide their content on online web pages. Often these web pages contain links to additional content adjacent to the primary content being displayed. For example, a web page providing a news article may include additional links to related news articles or advertisements. The prevalent way to present links related to the primary content of a web page is based on similarity in topics, e.g., on an ad-hoc basis, and/or based on a user's preferences. However, it can be difficult for a content provider to efficiently identify important or relevant links of content to provide along with the primary content on a web page without soliciting a user's preferences explicitly or by tracking a user's particular behavior.